


The Agreste family

by JustSomeGarbagePerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Daughter in law|Father in law, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Psychological Drama, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson
Summary: Reaaaaaaad the story...Don't want to spoil it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic was sad, so here is a "cute" one...

"Adrieeeeeen" shouted mari

"Yeeeeeeees?" adrien shouted back

"did u see my skirt?The dark blue one?"

"No, I didn't. Maybe it's on the counter" he smirked

"ugh, u r soooooo smutty"she said

" u can't change what happened and u love miau sooooo"

"uh, yes but we need to get ready really fast,we don't want to be late to dinner at Gabriel's"

She put on her dark blue skirt over the white blouse she wore and adrien just wore a simple t-shirt with trousers...

They had a peaceful car-ride. They talked about their plans for the future and where they wanted to travel next...

 

>>At the Agreste mansion<<

 

Mari and Adrien go straight to the dining room, where Gabriel waited for them. 

 

"Hello father"

"Hello"said the half chinese woman with a quite voice. 

"Hello Adrien, Hello Marinette"answered Gabriel professionally. 

They sat at the dining table and enjoyed their food while talking. 

"So, marinette, when do you want to plan the next fashion week for?"asked Gabriel

"I actually wanted to wait for like a month or so?is that ok with u?"asked marinette politely. 

"Oh but of course,I had the same thoughts" he smiled at her.

Gabriel always liked marinette. She was adorable, cute but also intelligent at the same time.

They talked about business for a while but them it got more into family planning. 

"I don't want to push u but, when is the baby coming?"

Mari and Adrien stared at each other.They didn't know what to say. They talked about their future together but not about having children. 

After quite a while Adrien answered first. 

"I don't know, I also don't want to push my sweet marinette. She'd be the one in pain. I mean like, I wouldn't be the one carrying a baby for nine months amd then pushing it out."

Marinette looked at him with a sweet smile. 

"I don't know if I want all of that right now and we also didn't talk about this either.Nevertheless I always wanted three children though."she blushed a little but adrien and Gabriel couldn't see it bc she was wearing makeup.

"That's ok, it's ur desicion anyway" said her father in law. 

"but thanks for encouraging us to talk about it" said adrien. 

 

>>Later that night<<

"what was that?" adrien asked. 

"U mean the talk about us having children?"

"yeah" a simple answer. 

"oh, Adrien.I think he just wanted us to talk about it.And maybe he wants to be a grandfather."said the black haired woman while pecking him on the cheek. 

"Let's just grab popcorn and watch some films, what'cha say?" 

"Good idea bugginette"he kissed her quickly and made his way to the kitchen, while marinette grabbed a film and a lot of pillows and blankets.She threw them onto their couch and settled herself in. 

Adrien came a few minutes later with some popcorn and started the film. 

He then cuddled with marinette while the film was playin'. 

Then they fell asleep on the couch together... 

Today was a great day, tomorrow would be another...


	2. A you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter summary? No need! Hahah...

>>a few months later<<

Adrien watched TV as mari sat at her desk and designed some clothes.Her new line would be very extravagant.

She had her hair put up in an ponytail.  
She wore a beautiful dress.It was white but had some red coloured designs on it.Her makeup was matching. Especially her red lipstick. 

Adrien walked silently over to her and was begging to massaged her shoulders gently.  
Mari smiled.She looked over to him and then back to her sketchbook. She grabbed her pencil and continued to sketch for her new line.the last fashion show was a big hit!Magazines couldn't stop writing about it for days!

 

Adrien whispered:"I love you"

She wispered an I love you back.

It was a silent but a peaceful moment.  
The fireplaces sound and warmth made it even better.

After quite a while it got heated between the two of 'em. 

"Adrien" said his beautiful wife.

"yes, my lady?Am I hurting you?"he was worried.  
Marinette was his everything, he wouldn't want to hurt her. 

"No, but... Should we really use protection this time?"

"Do you really think..."he did not end his sentence. 

"yes!"answered mari eagerly. 

"then there is no need" 

He threw it off and  
[ya'll know what happened!u silly reader!(irony)] 

After everything they wished a gn to each other and slept in their arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel weird after writing this...  
> Anyways thank u for reading my fanfic...  
> Pls leave an comment!  
> Do u want to read more?  
> If u do then I will upload today again...


	3. The symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is mari pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter!  
> I hope u'll like it!

A month later, Mari woke up and   
ran to the loo.Adrien heared her and wondered what was goin' on.He immediately got out of their bed and got beside her.She was throwing up.  
He held her beautiful jet black hair and slowly stroke her back.

"Mari,what's goin' on?It's not the first time that u r throwin' up."

"Adrien do u remember the night when...?"asked mari and suddenly puked again.

"yeah."realisation didn't hit him by now

"I think you may have gotten me pregnant."

Adrien stood there [adrien.exe has stopped working]

"But I'm not quite sure... ''she added

She brushed her teeth and walked to their bedroom.  
Adrien followed her. 

"Should I get an pregnancy test for u?"

"yes, please"she put the blankets over herself and got to sleep again. 

Adrien kissed her forehead, took his jacket and walked to the nearest pharmacy.

 

>>Awhile later<<

"Marinette,I'm home!"

Marinette was an heavy sleeper, so she didn't hear him.   
Adrien knew that and got beside her in bed.He then added an "Purrincess" and an "c'mon I've got an pregnancy test" but mari still wanted to sleep, so he slightly shook her. 

Mari looked at him.A groggy expression on her face. 

"Adrien" she said

"yes?" he answered

"I am sorry" 

"sorry for what?" 

"for this!"she smirked

She threw an pillow at him and adrien fell on his back.   
[lmao,inspired by backwarder.Haha] 

Adrien just stared at her sleeping form.

"Mari,you need to wake up!It's 12 p.m. already!" 

"huh?, oh nonononono I'm soooo soooooo late." 

She got out of bed and ran to her wardrobe.

"Marinette" 

Marinette didn't listen to him. 

"Mariiiiii" 

She still didn't.Imstead she applied her makeup.Not flawlessly but more like clumsily.

"Mari!It's Sunday!" 

Marinette stopped her movements. 

 

"u don't say!!!!" her voice cracked.   
She stumbled over to him.Her trousers obviously too long bc she didn't wear her high heels right now.

Adrien loved that she was still clumsy, like when she was a teenager.

"Aaaaaand u need to take an pregnancy test.U threw up this morning, so I wouldn't let u go to work anyway."

He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.  
They walked to the bathroom together and Adrien assured her that it'd be okay if she wasn't pregnant.

 

Mari took the pregnancy test outta his warm and soft hands and got in the bathroom.

>>10 minutes later<<

Marinette came out of the bathroom with an plastic stick in her hand.She looked sad.Kinda worried.  
She looked at Adrien slowly. 

 

 

 

"Adrien,I am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u soooooooo much for reading my fanfic...
> 
> Haha I was very mean at the end!  
> If u want me to post another chapter TODAY then pls lemme know in the comment-section down bellow!
> 
> Btw where r u?/where r u from?  
> Me:Germany haha!


	4. Marinette is pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it positive or negative?

"Adrien, I am pregnant!"

Adrien took her in his arms and kissed her endlessly.  
After a while he set her down.Marinette showed the stick to him.She really was pregnant.Marinette said, that she wanted a confirmation of an doctor,so she made an appointment for later.[And yes at an hospital]

She wore a jumpsuit.A black one.She rubbed the messy makeup off her face and put it on new.  
She curled her hair and did an updo.An tiara matched everything. 

She looked at the clock.It was time to go to the  
hospital.She told Adrien, that she'd be fine and that he didn't need to go with her.The high heels she wore, were black, just like her hair.

Adrien gave her the car keys and hugged her as an goodbye. 

Her car was an Audi R8.

She drove to the hospital and made her way to the front desk.

She was excited as she made her way to the doctors office/room. 

~

 

There it was.A tiny creature inside of her belly.   
A mix of her and her beloved Adrien.The biggest proof of their love for each other.She was soooo happy! 

"You are 4 weeks"said the doctor.

"Is it true" tears welled up in her eyes. 

The doctor laughed sweetly and assured her, that it was real.

The doctor printed the sonograms and gave it to her.

"ur next appointment is in a month,make sure not to carry or move something that's heavy."

"Thank u,I sure will."said mari and left. 

 

~

" Adrieeeeeeeeen! "  
" Look! "she screamed as she entered their home.

She almost fell, but Adrien catched her.

"Mari,be careful" said her husband. 

"Look" she breathed heavily  
"look, I I am pregnant"she paused between her words.

Adrien looked at the sonograms she gave him.   
His face was glowin'.He was going to be a father.  
The father of Ladybug's and his child.He fathered Ladybug's child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u soooooooo much for reading my fanfic!  
> Chapter's question:how did u discover mlb?
> 
> Me:My friend always watched it and told me that it's a very good show and I was like:nuh-uh!It doesn't seem like one [yeah yeah, pls don't kill me] but later on I watched it and loved it.One of the best desicions in my life...


	5. There are some people,that never show their real faces...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is not the nice person he seemed to be???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!

The next nine months were great, her belly was tiny at the beginning but their baby BOY was growing fast.  
The birth was very long.Mari was in pain for 22 hours.  
Fortunately she brought a healthy baby boy to the world.

His name?

 

Louis Agreste. 

 

He had a lot of features from his mother.Black hair,Blue eyes and a very pale face.  
Adrien held his son tight to his chest.  
He loved him so much.  
Marinette was still unconscious.She laid there, on the hospital bed.

As soon as Gabriel got an call from Adrien, he rushed to the hospital to see his grandchild.He always wanted to be a grandfather. 

The moment Gabriel first saw his grandchild, he felt an emotion, that he didn't feel in years.

Adrien handed Louis to him and he gladly took him to his embrace.Marinette woke up and wanted to hold her child, but Gabriel ignored her.Adrien left the room.

"This child,what's his name?" asked Gabriel

"His name is Louis"said Marinette

Gabriel said:"A matching name for such a gentleman coming from my tribe. "

Marinette stared at him.  
Gabriel stared back to her and said:"I'll take him with me once u r getting out of this hospital.He will have the best chances, just like Adrien.I will take care of him.Nathalie will homeschool him once he is a bit older."

"No!u can't do that!"shouted marinette

"Oh, yes I can" answered her father in law.

"No!Please!"

"Adrien agreed too!" he said

"No! Adrien would never do that! U can't take my son!"

"unfortunately, he did.--------enjoy ur last few days with your son!"then Gabriel left.

Marinette cried and asked herself how adrien, her adrien!could ever agree with something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction...
> 
> Is it exciting or not? Please tell me as soon as u read the story!
> 
> There will be more drama believe me... 
> 
> HAHAHAHAAHAH *COUGH COUGH* HAHAAHAHAAHAHA *COUGH COUGH COUGH*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will marinette do?

Gabriel took the baby to it's crib (i mean those baby crib car trolly kinda things)and left the room.

Marinette immediately took her son out of it and held him tight.After that she breastfeeded him while stroking his soft head.

"I won't let that happen, u r my everything"a tear left her eye.

"I will escape with u before the day they want to take you away"marinette promised him.

Soon the baby was asleep again and marinette took him to his crib.

She called a nurse.The nurse asked her what the matter was but mari said that she'd give her money, if she'd let her go tomorrow.The nurse was greedy for money and so they made an deal.

"You can leave now" said marinette

"yes, ma'am"said the nurse and left the room.

 

~

Adrien came back a few hours later. 

" Adrien" said marinette

Adrien just stared at her blankly.no expression on his face. 

"Did- did u really agree to that"she asked

He grabbed her cheek and said:"Yes, I did."  
Then he took his hand back.  
"I want a divorce."

 

"I'll move out and send u the papers u have to sign."  
He added. 

Mari had an scar at her lower belly bc she gave cesarienne birth to Louis.

But she did not care at that moment. She stood up and said:"Why!!!!! What's going on???? PLEASE TELL ME!!!!"  
She fell on her knees and took his trousers pant to her fist."Why..."she cried.Adrien didn't do anything.  
" WHYYYYYYY!?!? "She shouted so loud, that nurses heared her and took her to bed.They injected her with an tranquilizer.Adrien kissed his son's forehead and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading my fanfic!
> 
> Pinterest:Jgarbage
> 
> When should I upload again?
> 
> Chapter's question:what is your time zone?  
> Me:CET (CENTRAL EUROPEAN TIME)
> 
> Luv ya!
> 
> Ur garbage...


	7. The next day...

The next day marinette woke up at 5 a.m..  
She packed her and Louis's bag and took him into her arms.The nurse she made an deal with (her name was Susanne)took her to an exit, which was actually for the staff.

With an innocent baby in her arms, mari thanked the nurse and got out of the hospital. The nurse walked into the hospital.

But marinette didn't know that some "agents" of Gabriel stalked her all the time.

Without hesitating, one Agent took her from behind and closed her sight and the other one grabbed the baby forcefully.Marinette didn't have the strength of two men,so she couldn't do anything about it.She couldn't scream bc the agent closed her airway.  
Logically she couldn't breath properly.

The agent that had the baby in his arms said:"Let's go!"  
and so they did by leaving a petite woman on the ground. 

Marinette was injected with something she didn't knew. (the agent injected her)She felt very dizzy.   
Her sight was blurry.Her head ached.

~  
The agents gave the baby to Nathalie and told Gabriel that they gave him to her.Gabriel stood in front of the painting of his wife.Adrien sat on an office chair patiently.

Then... His father began to speak. 

"You will divorce marinette and then marry mlle.Tsurugi.Is that clear?" 

"Yes, father" adriem said.

"Good, and don't worry about your son.He will have the best chances and if you miss him, you can visit him. But call me a few hours earlier."

"Ok, father"said adrien again. 

" And if you tell marinette, then u now what'll happen"

"yes, father"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since u never comment to the questions I ask , I will just leave it here.
> 
> Bye.


	8. Chapter title? No, thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary?  
> Thank u, next...

Marinette woke up at the hospital again. She was injected with vaccine.   
The nurse (susanne) asked her what happened.  
Mari told her everything but she didn't know that susanne was working for Gabriel too.  
Susanne said that she'd call the police, but she actually wanted to call Gabriel.

 

~

Marinette was released from the hospital and got home.She checked her postbox.The papers for tge divorce were already in there.

"He is eager I see."she said to herself.   
Then closed the postbox and got into the house.  
She sat at her desk and opened tge papers. She thought that if Adrien didn't love her anymore, then there was no need to continue this marriage.She still loved him though.

She then signed the papers, but not as Marinette Agreste,she signed them as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
She send them back and cried afterwards.

~ >>At the Agreste mansion<<

"GABRIEL AGRESTTTTTTTTE!!!!!!"she didn't use the door bell. 

The camera came out and hit mari.Just like it always did. 

She took a rock and threw it at the camera.

A few seconds later Nathalie came out.   
Marinette didn't care. She just wanted that damn door open, so that she could enter,and so she did.   
Nathalie ran after her and said that she couldn't just break things and go in.Mari ignored her.

 

"GABRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL"

"COME OUT U PIECE OF SH*T" (wanna be child friendly lmao)

"GABRIEL AGRESTTTTTTTTE"

Gabriel heared her voice and got out of his office. 

Then, they faced each other...


	9. I want to end this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry...

Dear reader(s),  
I wanted to write a fanfic.  
First, it was like fluff but then it got more dramatic as you know...

Some readers (I don't want to have a fight with them, they just shared their opinion, but still...) showed some kind of "hate".

Well,they just said something like:"that's logically not even possible" and that's okay and I tried to explain...  
But they were just very stubborn. I am not hating someone for sharing their opinion but it's just so nerve racking to read something like:"We want good fanfictions, not fanfics like on wattpad."

Look, I am not sayin' that I hate u or something but if u don't like my fanfiction(s) then you should probably leave...

This is a website where everyone can write whatever and whenever they want

(btw i deleted those comments)

It's just so heartbreaking for me... 

But bc of this I don't want to continue this fanfiction...  
And maybe don't want to write any...  
Forgive me...

 

Yours sincerely:  
Jgarbage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked it...  
> Thank u so much for reading...  
> Did it match ur expectations or not?I am excited to read ur comments... 
> 
>  
> 
> Luv ya'll...
> 
> Your garbage...


End file.
